This disclosure relates generally to providing content based on a size of a geographic area associated with the content.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video, audio, and Web pages are accessible over the Internet. These resources present opportunities for other content (e.g., advertisements) to be provided with the resources. For example, a Web page can include slots in which advertisements can be presented. In another example, television programming can include slots in which advertisements can be presented.
Slots can be allocated to content providers (e.g., advertisers). An auction can be performed for the right to present advertising in a slot. In the auction, content providers provide bids specifying amounts that the content providers are willing to pay for presentation of their content.
Content providers may use geography, keywords, or a combination thereof to affect which content is provided through an auction. For example, a content provider may specify that certain content is to be provided to a particular geographic area. For example, a food delivery service may specify that their advertisements be limited to a geographic area (e.g., a town) covered by their service. In other examples, content providers may associate keywords with their content, and limit their content to output when an input matches one or more of those keywords. In some examples, both geography and keywords may be used to determine which content will become the subject of an auction.